Summer Camp Fun!
by canstopwontstop9
Summary: Massie signs up for a overnight camp for 8 weeks , but she didn't know it was an all boys camp and Derrick Harrington would be there...Massington
1. Chapter 1

Massie- Athletic and not super popular, hates all the popular people who think that they are all amazing. Especially Derrick, he thinks that hes the best at everything. She loves soccer and is amazing at it.

Derrick- Superpopular and can have every girl he want, he goes away for an all boys camp, escaping the girls for about 8 weeks of fun and sports...but what happens when Massie Block shows up..??

Kyle, Will, Max, Justin- Boys in derricks cabin.


	2. Becoming a?

Massie POV

I'm so excited to be going to camp for the first time. Most people think it's weird that I'm 16 and have never been to camp. I made sure to pick a camp with tons of sports and athletics

because thats what I love to do. That and play guitar. The bus would be at my house at any moment to pick me up, My parents left for europe over an hour ago and told me that under no

circumstances could I get in trouble or sent home, because they are going to be in Europe for the next few weeks. My wardrobe mostly consists of shorts and TShirts...nothing girl, except I

brought 1 dress in case we have a formal. I am a tomboy, I love sports and bassicly everything, except Derrick Harrington. He's an ass and thinks hes amazing, even though I am much

better at soccer than him. I just don;'t understand why he thinks he's so amazing. I really don't like him. I live in Westchester and I'm the only tomboy at my school, all the other girls wear

designer girly girl things. I guess thats why I havent had too many boyfriends.

I heard my doorbell ring and I guessed that was one of the counslers from the camp, helping me with my stuff. I went and answered the door and saw a tall guy, about 20 or so, with

brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Zack, from Camp Ridgewood for boys! Is your brother home?" He asked me. Oh. Crap. No wonder it's all sports and stuff. All of the ads had boys in them. I had to think fast. I

had to go to camp, I couldn't stay home no matter what.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." I told him. I ran upstairs changed T-Shirts and basketball shorts. I put my shiny brown hair up into abaseball cap and stuffed about 10 more in my duffel bag. I

walked down stairs, out the door and onto the bus...


	3. bunkmate who?

I brought my bag and guitar to my cabin and found out who was in my cabin. I got there and met Justin, Will,Kyle and Max. We were waiting for one for, who would be my bunkmate. I

couldn't help but think all the guys were really cute. Kyle and Max are brothers, who both has blonde hair and blue eyes. Will has brown hair and green eyes and Max has blonde hair and

green eyes. They are all really hot, but I must maintain my identitiy as a guy.

"Hey, you play guitar?" Will asked me,

"Yeah" I said, as I showed him my guitar.I tried to keep a nice deeper voice. I heard the door swing open and I turned to see Derrick Harrington standing in the doorway. Then he goes to

my bunk and puts his stuff on the bottom. For one second, I almost forgot that I was suppossed to "not know him" and I would have screamed. But because I was still in disguise, I wouldn't mess it up.

"Hey, I'm Derrick" He told me. I guess he didn't really recognize me. We weren't great friends normally, so it made sense that he didn't see that it was really Massie Block.

"I'm........Logan" I told him. For some reason that was the first name that popped in my head. I looked straight into his brown eyes and for a second I almost forgot that I didn't like him. Now it was time for some camp activities...

After 4 days I was already sick of Derrick. He was actuakky acting like a normal guy, which made me had him more. I didn't know which one was the real him. The ass-ish, school Derrick, or the sporty normal camp Derrick. Acting like a guy is tough, even when your a tomboy! I just can't get a crush on any guys, so it will be okay then...but with all the hot guys around I'm not sure it's possible.

* * *

These first 2 chapters were more desciption...I'll update tommorrow and there will be more dialogue. Maybe some moe relationship demelopment..

MassiexDerrickxMaxxWillxJustinxKyle...

REVEIW pLEaSE!

3 L_a_u_r_e_n!


End file.
